My Little Pony: The Skies The Limit
by TheNovelNightingale
Summary: Visitors come and go through the small town Ponyville, ponies of every personality and class. One visitor makes the trip through the Ponyville that no one will ever forget.Follow your favorite pony gang as they unravel the story behind a new face in town. friendship is magic , but will the new pony's past break the gang's code?
1. Prologue: The Storm

**PROLOGUE****: The Storm**

**A tree shook in the high wind and pounding rain, the sound of splitting wood was the only warning before a huge branch snapped clean off the rest of the tree bark and all. It plummeted down below just as lightning shattered across the dark sky; she darted out of the way just in time. The thick branch would have crushed her, but now instead lay before her in a big dead heap.**

**Leaping two feet over her near death experience the pony continued through the dark forest as rain pelted down at her soaked coat. Thunder roared above her head. She looked around, squinting through the blackness around her, **_**no more use walking for the night**_**, she decided in her thoughts, searching for some sort of cover for the rest of the night. The satchel under her wing was still dry, but it wouldn't be for long if she continued on in this weather. **

**Fighting her way deeper into the woods she could not get away from the storm no matter how far she went. More thunder, much louder than before was upon her location, and flashes of light continued to crackle the skies. The pony pushed on, reminding herself that she was on a mission; she's been on a mission for years and a small pitiful storm wouldn't stop her. But she already knew that.**

**Soon coming upon much thicker and taller trees she stopped, suddenly out of the blue two bunny rabbits scattered across her path like lightning. She looked after them, and then she saw it: a large and perfect dome at the base of an old tree. The wet, tired pony scrambled into the tree and shook as much rain off as possible. Taking off her satchel she placed it against the wall, then taking off her hat to shake that as well. Placing the hat upon her head again she looked around before collapsing in a heap on the cold floor. She yawned, her eyelids feeling heavy. She just might sleep in for the day, she was in no rush.**

**And as the thunder rumbled a comforting lullaby, the pony laid her head on her hooves, closing her eyes, taking a deep whiff of the moist and winded air, before another bright flash of light flickered above, and soon the storm that frightened so many that night, put this one single pony to sleep.**

hey guys! this is my first and only my little pony story

sorry, i am not a brony

this was just to challenge myself

and to all you fans of the show, this takes place in the earlier seasons BEFORE twilight sparkle apparently became a princess

thanks for reading

-NN


	2. Chapter 1: First thing to do

**Hours later the citizens of Ponyville woke up to a bright new morning, the sun rose over the cloudy horizon and the animals awoke from their nests. Dew soaked the grass and rain dripped from the plants and buildings to the muddy streets. One by one shops opened up to greet the Thursday that had begun. **

**Up in her room inside an overlarge tree was a soundly sleeping Twilight Sparkle. The town's librarian was dreaming of receiving an award for discovering the easiest spell to treat mild burns. She had just walked onto the stage, hundreds of other ponies were there to cheer for her, including Princess Celestia, who sat in the balcony waving to her favorite student with pride. Twilight was just about to begin her organized speech of gratitude when some pony raised their hoof.**

**"Yes?" She asked kindly, assuming it was a question of her work. The hoof fell down, followed by the pony's head popping up out of the crowd, to her surprise it was Fluttershy,**

**"Yes, um, excuse me, Twilight, but I think you need to get up." She said. Twilight blinked,**

**"What?"**

**Fluttershy looked taken aback as all the ponies looked towards her, she swallowed,**

**"I, well I, if you don't mind, if you could wake up?-"**

**"COME ON TWILIGHT!" Screamed another sudden voice, booming in her head so loud it vibrated, making her drop her speech note cards.**

**"AAAHHHH!" Exclaimed Twilight as she bolted awake in her bed. She blinked a few times, trying to catch her breath and calm down her speeding heart, "What the?" She asked aloud, her eyes darting around her room. In front of her at the base of her bed cowered a frightened pony with a long pink mane by the name of Fluttershy. On the floor with a bullhorn was Spike the small young purple dragon. He was rubbing his head. Twilight sighed, "Sorry guys, I was having a good dream." She admitted. Fluttershy's head poked up over the bed,**

**"Oh Twilight I tried to wake you up, I'm sorry I took you from your dream." Fluttershy blushed with guilt. The unicorn got out of bed and used her magic to fix the sheets and fluff her pillow. **

**"Oh don't be sorry Fluttershy, Spike shouldn't have _scared_ me awake," she warned while glaring to the dragon. Spike grinned with embarrassment and stood up, looking at the bullhorn before tossing it away. "Why are you here anyway?" Twilight asked the shy pony. Fluttershy looked to the floor before smiling, **

**"Well you promised that, if you can still come, help me look for the small animals that might have gotten lost last night during the storm, if it's o.k." Fluttershy shifted in her spot patiently. Twilight's face fell.**

**"Oh Fluttershy, I'm sorry, I know I promised but it's just that I was up all night working on a project from the Princess, I'm really sorry I meant to tell you-"**

**"-Oh no twilight, I understand," The yellow and pink pony assured, "I'm sure the Princess needs that done, don't worry, I can ask Rainbow Dash."**

**"Are you sure? I can send Spike in to help you?-"**

**"Oh no Twilight, you need Spike's help today I'm sure, its fine. Well I better be going now, sorry to bother you." And at that Fluttershy turned to go down the stairs and into town, leaving a guilty Twilight Sparkle behind.**

**Fluttershy walked through the muddy streets looking for RD. Some ponies were jumping in the murky puddles or walking as carefully as Fluttershy so not to get dirty. She was just about to ask a pony if they've seen Rainbow Dash this morning when out of the corner of her eye Fluttershy spotted Rarity walking out of a shop carrying bags of supplies with her magic. She was wearing rubber rain boots and a matching yellow rain hat on top her purple wavy mane. Fluttershy beamed, galloping over to her friend. The unicorn spotted her, "Oh hello Fluttershy," She greeted. She sounded agitated and stressed out. "How are you today darling?"**

**"Oh Rarity, you look horrible," Fluttershy realized, "Are you ok?"**

**Rarity nearly half laughed, her left blue eye twitching, "Oh yes, yes I'm just fine just _fantastic_!"**

**"Oh good," said the relieved Pegasus, "I was wondering if you could help me, last night, some of my animals got scared of the thunder and ran into the forest. I think they're lost and I thought, if you could, help me find them?"**

**A wide eyed Rarity looked to her, "I can't!" She freaked out, "Opalescence is, uh, in shock right now! Yes! Yes my poor little kitty was nearly frightened to death last night, so I uh came to the store to get some supplies to make her better!" Fluttershy looked to the store.**

**"The fabric store?" Fluttershy asked curiously.**

**Rarity forced a wide smile, "Yeeeeee Yes! Yes I'm going to um make an outfit! Lots of outfits! _For Opalescence of course_." She quickly added. Fluttershy took a step back from the crazed fashonist. She bowed her head in disappointment.**

**"Oh, o.k." She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but Rarity didn't notice, in a flash she whipped around and was off to her home. Fluttershy looked after her with lost hope.**

**"Oh don't worry, she just has a fashion emergency," A high pitched voice of energy said behind her. Fluttershy squealed and jumped. She turned around to see a pink pony with bubblegum like hair inches from her face. It was Pinkie Pie. **

**"A…fashion emergency?" Fluttershy asked quietly. Pinkie Pie nodded furiously.**

**"She just told me about it when she came in. Apparently there was a hole in her roof, oh isn't that funny having a hole in your roof? Well what that big storm went on last night rain poured into her house soaking and ruining all of the dresses she was working on in the past week which was a real downer but _anyway_-" Pinkie inhaled a big deep breath, "Now with that fashion pony coming over tomorrow to pick them up, Rarity has to remake all of the outfits she's been working on but I wasn't supposed to tell you because if word got out she let an order down she would be ruined!" The loud earth pony collapsed to the ground in a heap before standing up. "So Fluttershy, what did you want from Rarity anyway?" Fluttershy smiled, maybe Pinkie Pie would help.**

**"I was going to ask if she could help me find my lost animals, they're probably so scared by now.."**

**Pinkie Pie beamed so wide Fluttershy thought her face would crack, "Say no more my friend, I would love to help!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Fluttershy was astonished,**

**"You-you will?"**

**"like DUH I am totally good at finding animals! Come on!" And at that Pinkie Pie darted in the direction of the deep dark forest, putting a skip in her step. Fluttershy followed, flapping her weak wings to keep up.**

* * *

hey guys! so yes this story again isn't one of my best, it is almost childlike but im just going off of the type of humor the show uses. suggestions would be great!

coming soon: more ponies

-NN


End file.
